


Beautiful

by Becca O (trekybecky)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: trek100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekybecky/pseuds/Becca%20O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Star Trek</i> drabbles, written for several challenge communities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> omg, not another "Resolutions" fic!!! Chakotay's POV, planetside. :)

**"Beautiful" by Becca O.**   


Author's Notes/Disclaimer: omg, not another "Resolutions" fic!!! Chakotay's POV, planetside. :)

  


I always knew it was possible, but there was never an opportunity to see it for myself until now, until here. Onboard Voyager Kathryn is stately, calm, businesslike. Here? Planetside? She is beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. Here there is no technology to occupy her mind twenty-four hours a day, no crew to oversee. Of course she worries about them, she worries about me. She's trying to find a cure, a way to get us off of here and home.

Meanwhile I sit back and watch her enjoy the simple pleasures of life. I sit back and enjoy _her_. Kathryn, not Captain.

  


  
~01-06-06~


End file.
